Big Time Summer Break: Headin' Down South
by rusher4lyfe
Summary: When Kelly gives BTR the surprising news of the whole group visiting her family in Georgia for the summer, the boys are not pleased. But, will they find friends, perhaps love? Drama, romance, rivalry. KendallxOC(myself) LoganxOC JamesxOC CarlosxOC KellyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Kendall smirked his usual smirk that made everyone slightly annoyed. "Are you kidding me Gustavo?" Gustavo shook his head. "No, Kendall. You dogs are going down south." James scoffed. "My hair can't handle the humidity of Georgia." He then quickly whipped out his trusty hairspray and gave his do a spritz. "Why are we going to Georgia, of all places?" Logan questioned. Kelly sighed. "I have family in the area. They are very proud of me… And I kind of told them that I would bring all of you to stay for the summer…?" Everyone, even Gustavo, gave a loud sigh. "What's so bad about Georgia?" Carlos asked, shoving the last bite of corndog into his mouth. Kendall held up his index finger. "It's in the south. It's hot. It's humid. The only music they listen to is country, and they all have thick southern hillbilly accents." The rest of the band, including Kelly and Gustavo nodded in agreement. "So, all of your bags are on the bus, right?" The dogs nodded and everyone left the studio and headed outside to the awaiting tour bus.

Kendall fell down onto the uncomfortable pull-out bed on the bus and looked up at the ceiling. "I miss Jo." Logan made a puking sound. "Hey, step off, bro. At least you have Camille. Jo broke up with me after I called her Lucy. Not a good way to break up." Logan apologetically sighed. "My apologies, man." After a minute of silence, Logan's face brightened. "Hey, maybe you'll find love in Georgia! Shouldn't be too hard right?" Kendall pondered on the thought, but then made an unimpressed face. "Southern hicks. All I gotta say."

"Hey dogs!" The boys heard Gustavo from the front of the bus. "We are now heading into Lindale." James laughed. "Lindale? Lin to the Dale? Who names a town that?" Carlos laughed along and tried to continue the joke. "Maybe Linda fell in love with Dale and they….made a…town...together…" At this point, the joke had already ended, and the rest of the band stared at Carlos with disapproving eyes.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kelly announced throwing her arms into the air. Kelly's mom ran to her daughter and swept her up into a big hug. "Mom, this is Big Time Rush." Kendall waved, then Logan, James, and finally Carlos. "Hello, everyone, I am Martha, Kelly's mother. Hank is in the kitchen. Hank is Kelly's father, and… Well, where is she?" Martha looked around, clearly confused. "Savannah?" She called. After a few seconds, a girl, around 17, walked into the room. "And this, is my adopted daughter, Savannah." Savannah waved, and Kendall was star struck. Savannah had long brown hair that hung right beneath her shoulder blades. She had olive-toned skin, very tan. She had dark brown eyes which were further detailed by a thick cat-eye. She was wearing a striped v-neck tee, a grey cardigan, skinny jeans, red vans, and a purple beanie. "Hey, guys. First of all, let me say. I am your biggest fan. I love your music." James made a puzzled expression. "You listen to Big Time Rush?" Savannah giggled. "Of course I do! I am a big time rusher!" Kendall was still speechless. "Quick quiz, what is the name of our second album?" Savannah smirked. "Elevate." Carlos smiled wide and asked, "What's your favorite song?" After a few seconds, Savannah said, "It's definitely Cover Girl. I've always wanted someone to sing that to me. I love it." She then sang the chorus. _'Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know? Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath the skin; the beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl. _AND she can sing, Kendall thought. "H-Hey…" Kendall awkwardly waved at the cover girl standing right in front of him. In that moment, Kendall forgot all about Jo and Lucy. The only girl he saw right now was Savannah. "Hey Kendall." Kendall regained his cool persona. "Who's you're favorite band member?" Kendall was hoping she'd say his name, but instead she proudly announced, "I don't have a favorite. I like all of you." And with a smile, Savannah told Martha she would be going to her room. As soon as she left, Kendall said, "Dibs!" The other guys frowned. "But, I like her too!" Logan said. James and Carlos didn't seem too interested. "Well, we'll let Savannah pick, okay?" Logan nodded. "Agreed!" Kelly then stepped in with a stern look. "Remember, she is my sister. DO NOT hurt her." The boys nodded. Kendall thought, this might not be a bad summer after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah sat alone in her bedroom, staring at the bluish grey walls. She couldn't believe Big Time Rush was staying at her house for the summer. And to be honest, she wasn't even star struck. She was acting totally normal. She could hear the boys laughing and carrying on in the living room and she couldn't help but smile. Then, there was a knock at the door. Savannah quickly sat up, making sure she looked good. Martha then opened the door, and Savannah was a tad bit disappointed. But her disappointment didn't last for long. "Savannah, someone wanted to come and talk to you." Savannah smiled, nodded, and prepared herself for her visitor. "Hey, Savannah." Kendall smiled, holding his hand up. Savannah smiled and scooted down her bed so Kendall would have room to sit. "Keep the door open, Mr. Knight." Martha spouted, giving Kendall a serious look. "Yes ma'am!" Martha left the two alone and for a minute there was an awkward silence. "So, how are things down here?" Kendall asked turning towards Savannah. "Well, I do live in the most boring place in the world. So, it's been okay." Kendall nodded. "How is life in the fast lane?" Kendall sighed. "Honestly, it gets tough sometimes. I'm glad I get to breathe for one summer." The most embarrassing thing that had to ever happened to Kendall and Savannah happened in that next moment. At the same time, they both asked, "So, do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?" Their faces grew extremely red. "I-I-I-I m-mean I-I know that y-you date J-Jo…. N-Never mind…" Savannah stuttered out. Kendall cleared his throat. "U-um, Jo and I just b-broke up…" More awkward silence. "I know how you must feel. My boyfriend, Stephen and I just broke up. We had been dating for a year." Kendall began thinking. What if he met Savannah for a reason. He didn't want to rush anything, but this was a Big Time Opportunity. "Well, maybe I can show you how a real guy should treat a girl." Savannah smiled. "Kendall, you don't know me." Kendall put his hand on Savannah's leg. "Well, I can get to know you. It's a friendly thing, okay?" Savannah smiled. "Okay, Kendall."

"So, what is there to do here for fun?" Savannah laughed and grabbed Kendall's hand.

"Hey, where's Kendall?" Logan murmured. He had just awakened from a nap in the living room. James sighed and pointed to the door. "He left with Savannah." Logan scoffed. "Are you serious?!" Carlos, making a sandwich in the kitchen nodded. "Yeah. They were laughing and holding hands and stuff." Logan's expression changed from surprised to hurt. "I was going to see if she wanted to go somewhere." Kelly was seated across the living room in a giant recliner. "Maybe next time, Logan." Yeah, maybe next time. Logan assured himself that Savannah would be more into the intelligent type rather than Kendall. "Kelly!" Martha called from her room. "Yes?" Kelly replied "You have a call from Chester!" Kelly blushed and quickly ran to get the phone. "Hmmm… Looks like Kelly has a big time boyfriend!" James said.

"So, where are we?" Kendall asked, puzzled by the location. "This is Gilreath park. It's where the cool kids hang out." Savannah said in a superficial cocky tone. "Sarcasm is key to survival." Savannah laughed. "So what are we going to do?" Savannah then pointed to a playground. "Play on the playground! Duh!" Kendall had to admit, Savannah was a very cool girl. She treated him normally, like he wasn't rock star. "Kendall, be a man and push me on this swing!" Kendall jogged over to the swingset and began pushing Savannah. "So, is Georgia as terrible as you thought it would be?" Kendall stopped pushing Savannah and sat on the swing next to her. "It's not too bad. The best thing I've experienced so far, is this. Swinging with you. It's nice and relaxing. It's a lot different from the Palm Woods." Savannah grinned. "I'm glad you like it. I really like hanging out with you, bro." Kendall stopped swinging. "Did you just call me bro?" Savannah stopped swinging as well. "Yeah, dude." Kendall made a surprised face. "I. Like. You." Savannah punched his shoulder. "I like you too, Kendall."

"It's almost ten o'clock. Where is she?" Kelly spouted, clearly angry that her sister hadn't returned home yet. "She's with Kendall, I'm sure she's okay." Kelly shook her head. "I don't care if it's Kendall. He's still a guy and Savannah is a girl. And guys and girls do things alone.." James patted Kelly on the shoulder. "Kendall isn't like that. You know he's not." Kelly nodded. "I just wish they'd get home already." Logan stood up from the couch. "I would have had her back earlier than this." _Knock Knock. _The door went. "I bet that's them!" Carlos exclaimed, walking towards the door. He opened it to see Kendall and Savannah, fingers intertwined. Logan looked away. "What took you guys so long?" Kelly asked, obviously frustrated. "I took Kendall to Gilreath and the lake by the old mill. No big deal, sis." Kelly shook her head. "Yes, big deal. We have to have a talk. Now." She pulled Savannah by the arm into her room, slammed the door, and began yelling at Savannah." Logan stepped up to Kendall. "Nice job. You got her in trouble." Kendall gently shoved Logan. "What's your problem?" Logan shoved Kendall back. "Oh, nothing. You just think you can get every girl you want." Kendall sighed. "Really, dude?" James stepped in between them. "Logan just wanted to take Savannah out too." Logan began walking into the guest room. "I will take her out. And she'll like me a lot better than you."


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah walked out onto the porch. The night was still young. She couldn't believe that Kelly had gotten so mad at her. What was she going to do? Rape Kendall? No. But, Kelly was so hard to convince Savannah sat down and let her feet hang from the porch. _Knock Knock._ Savannah turned around to see Kendall. "Hey, Vannah." Kendall muttered, while he came and sat down next to her. "Sup." Savannah said quietly. "I'm sorry Kelly got mad at you." Savannah shook her head. "Don't say sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"Well, if it constitutes to anything, I had a great time, and I'd like to do it again." Savannah smiled and placed her hand on Kendall's. "We'll definitely be doing that again." Savannah turned to face Kendall and found him looking at her. His green eyes were sparkling in the moonlight and the wind was gently blowing his blond hair. He took is free hand and caressed Savannah's cheek. "You're beautiful." He whispered. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "Can I kiss you?" Kendall said, leaning in slowly. Savannah simply nodded, feeling that words weren't needed. She leaned in as well. In an instant, their lips met. Kendall was surprised that Savannah's lips were so soft. Savannah scooted closer to Kendall, and their kiss deepened. Kendall then took his hand and placed it around Savannah's waist. Savannah's arms draped around Kendall's neck. After a few minutes, Kendall slowly drew away. They both nervously laughed, their arms still holding onto each other. "That was…nice." Savannah whispered. Their foreheads touched, and the pair smiled. "So, seven o' clock, tomorrow?" Savannah giggled. "Sounds like a date."

Logan's alarm clock went off. Here was his chance. He was going to ask Savannah out before Kendall had another chance to. He walked to Savannah's door and knocked. He was then greeted by a very sleepy Savannah. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, she was wearing a tank top that donned the words "Pacific Coast" and some Nike shorts. Even though most would think she looked terrible, Logan still saw a beautiful girl. "Hey, Sav. You wanna go get some breakfast or something?" Savannah yawned. "Well, sure. If you don't mind me going like this." Logan chuckled. "You look wonderful." Savannah laughed. "Let me slip on some shoes, bro." Savannah slid on some TOMS and left with Logan. They rode to a Hardee's down the road. Savannah didn't feel like going inside looking like a mess, so they got their food to go. They pulled over into a parking spot and began to eat. "So, Kendall, huh?" Savannah blushed. "What about him?" Logan shook his head. "I just don't want him to hurt you." Savannah turned to face Logan. "What do you mean?" Logan sighed. "He just broke two girls' hearts. Jo and Lucy. Has he not told you about them?" Savannah shook her head. "Well, he dated Jo for a while, but then Jo moved to New Zealand. Then, Lucy comes along, Kendall goes after her, kisses Lucy, Jo sees, Kendall picks Jo, Lucy leaves, and then Kendall calls Jo, Lucy, and now he has no girlfriend. He can't make up his mind." Suddenly, Savannah felt confused. She thought Kendall was different. But after hearing what Logan had to say, she wasn't so sure…

Sorry about the short chapter! I've had a lot of school work lately. D:


End file.
